


De Tvelff DaYs of Jaegermas

by t0rqu3b0t



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Christmas, Gen, in mechanicsburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0rqu3b0t/pseuds/t0rqu3b0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mechanicsburg version of Christmas.... The world is doomed!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Tvelff DaYs of Jaegermas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baroque_mongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_mongoose/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for Baroque Mongoose the most prolific author in this fandom. Also one of the most awesome. They wrote a GG/Bond crossover and this is my way of saying thank you. They asked for something with the three main jaegers and here it is. Sorry it's a little late Mongoose. I really hope you and everyone else who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Tvelff Days uf Jaegermas

"On de first day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us.... Herr Vooster punchink Tveedle in de face (poetry in motion lemmee tell hyu) 

On de second day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Brend new arms for Maxim und Dimo (finally) 

On de tird day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Tree French maids ( vith attitudes) 

On de fourth day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Four giant kegs uf beer (de really goot schtuff) 

On de fifth day uf Jaegermas to our Heterodyne ve gaff... Fiff death rays disguised as rinks (she likes doze) 

On de sixth day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us ... Six vacky children (Oggie: hey kids, hyu vant to hear a schtory?) 

On de seventh day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Seven svans vith Sabres (scary tinks doze svans) 

On de eighth day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Eight flyink torch men (eksept ve hef no idea vat to do vith dem) 

On de ninth day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us... Nine dancink mimodds (not really our schtyle but dey vere kind uf kute) 

On de tenth day uf Jaegermas de Heterodyne gaff to us.. Ten fifty family plots (Miz Agatha iz gettink really tired uf dis) 

On de eleventh day uf Jaegermas to our Heyerodyne ve gaff... Eleven eager minions (Von Zinzer vill be so pleased) 

On de tvelfth day uf Jaegermas de heterodyne gaff to us... Tvelff fightink klenks! (Dey self repair)" 

"Hey Dimo" 

"Vat Oggie?"

"Vy are dere only tvelff days uf Jaegermas?" 

"Hy dun know."

"Because dere iz only so much de vimmen kan do to schow der appreciation uf us." 

"Oh! Tenks Maxim."

"Hyu're velcome."


End file.
